


Today is the Past

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving from town to town, on tour, many things can happen. Surprised by heavy rainfall, the band has to find shelter for the night, and they're directed to a seemingly perfect old hotel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jessica Rabbit challenge on the uruai comm on Livejournal, for this prompt: _The Jessica Rabbit Hotel is a special place. One wouldn't want to reach the Jessica Rabbit Hotel. No human ever returned from Jessica Rabbit Hotel. Kai picks room 73. Uruha is room 146. Just next door to Kai._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is going on in the Gazemen's lives. This is a work of fiction, fueled by my imagination and dirty mind. No disrespect intended, and no Gazemen were hurt in the writing of this story.

The rain beat the windshield relentlessly, the wipers working as fast as they could and still it was not nearly enough for the driver to see the road ahead of them. The world outside the car was dark, and it had been almost twenty minutes since they'd last seen either headlights or lights from a house. Not since the rain started.

They crawled forward, and Kai looked at the slip of paper in his hand for the hundredth time, even though he could no longer read the map. He'd got it from an old man they'd stopped by the side of the road when they realised the rain was going to slow them down a lot more than they'd initially thought. "It should be up here," he mumbled, looking out towards the pitch-black unknown ahead of them. "There!" He pointed at the faint glimmer of light he'd seen. "That must be it."

It took them another fifteen minutes to get there, and it was a very welcome sight for all of them as the car stopped in front of the hotel. It was a rather run-down affair, but Kai thought the rain probably made it look worse than it was. They got out of the car, Reita yawning widely and Uruha grunting as he straightened out his back. They ran towards the front door but were still drenched when they reached it.

Kai opened the door and stepped into the lobby of the hotel, a little surprised at the old-fashioned style despite the fairly modern exterior. It was lit by oil lamps and the glow of light pulsed behind the white paper, warming up the walls and revealing the wooden structure of the ceiling.

The old lady behind the counter looked up as he approached her. "Could we please have six rooms?" he asked. "Sorry to arrive so late."

"Oh, that's no problem," the old lady said with a smile, pushing six keys to him over the counter. "The rain is really awful tonight, isn't it?"

Kai nodded, and chilly drops fell from his hair, running down his neck.

"I've put extra towels in the rooms so you can dry yourselves off. If you want, there's a small bath here, at the back." She pointed down a corridor.

Kai looked at the others.

"I want a bath!" Aoi said quickly. "I'm all stiff after sitting in the car for so long!" 

Ruki nodded. "Me too. I'm cold."

Kai turned back to the woman with a small bow. "If it's not too much bother...?"

"No, no! No bother at all! I'll heat up the water, and you boys can decide who gets to bathe first because it's not big enough for all of you." She smiled again and bowed her head.

**

Kai wasn't surprised to find that his room had tatami mats. It went perfectly with the impression he'd got from the lobby. Just as promised, there were two fluffy towels neatly placed on the futon. He grabbed one and began drying his hair. The rain had been really vicious, with large, cold drops that seemed to have found their way inside his clothes in no time.

There was a knock on his door. Kai opened it and found a smiling Uruha outside. "The numbering of the rooms is really strange in this place!" he said. "I looked for your room further down the corridor, and then it turns out you're next door to me!" Uruha grinned and walked into the room when Kai stepped back to let him in. 

"Oh! Your room got a futon too?"

"Yeah."

"It's really old-fashioned. I like it... Do you think we'll get to eat by a kotatsu?"

"I don't know," Kai said, grinning. He knew that owning one of those tables was one of Uruha's little dreams. "It seems almost a little too modern for this place. With the electrical heater..."

"Oh. Yeah, maybe..." Uruha looked disappointed, then smiled again. "At least they have a bath! Reita has checked it out already. He said you can sit two or three people in it." He gave Kai a meaningful look.

"Two people? Mm, that sounds good." Kai smiled and stepped close, sliding his arms around Uruha. "We should take advantage of that. When the others are done. Don't want to be disturbed..."

"I like the sound of that," Uruha whispered and leaned down to give Kai a soft kiss.

There was a knock on the door, and they jumped apart guiltily. Kai sighed and went to open the door.

"Reita?"

"Hey, um, do you have an electrical outlet in your room?"

"Eh?"

"I need to charge my phone, but I couldn't find anywhere to plug in the charger..."

Kai frowned and looked slowly around the room. There was no electrical outlet that he could see. He went over to the low desk by the wall and got down on all fours to look underneath. It would be very impractical to place one there, but... He straightened up, shaking his head.

"Weird." Reita sighed. "I'll ask in the lobby on my way to the bath." He gave a small wave to Kai and Uruha and was off.

Kai turned to Uruha, winking. "See? This is why there will be no kotatsu."

**

The bath was still warm when Kai and Uruha slipped into the water. Not hot any more, but still pleasantly warm. Uruha's newly washed hair kept falling into his face, and Kai brushed it back to see his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss.

"We'll miss dinner," Uruha mumbled and then parted his lips for Kai's tongue.

Kai slipped his hand between Uruha's legs as they kissed, palming the growing erection he found there. "We'll start with the dessert," he whispered as he kissed his way down the side of Uruha's neck and closed his hand to give Uruha's cock a few strokes.

**

They were still leaning over the side of the bath tub, Kai draped across Uruha's damp back, cock still buried to the hilt inside his lover, when the door to the bathroom was opened. Ruki stuck his head through the opening.

"Hey! I thought I'd catch you here!" He was wearing a wide grin. Caught in the act.

"Ruki," Kai said quickly, contemplating which was worse: staying like this, so obviously still inside Uruha, or to pull back and be even more obvious about what they'd been doing, come still dripping from his cock. "I can expl--" Ruki made a gesture to cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I've known for a long time, although I was wondering who was topping. Anyway, I just came to say that you missed dinner, but I asked them to send yours up to your rooms." Ruki shook his head slowly. "I'm glad we all bathed before you guys..." He flashed them another grin. "I'd air out the room before I leave if I were you. It smells like sex."

"Um... okay." Kai could feel his cheeks heat up even more.

When Ruki closed the door, Kai looked down at Uruha who'd let his hair fall forward to entirely hide his face. "Oops?"

This made Uruha start laughing, and Kai couldn't help but join in. It _was_ rather comical, after all.

**

Kai brought the tray with his dinner into Uruha's room and they ate together. As Kai sipped his tea, and Uruha some sake, Kai decided to check his phone to see if he had any messages or emails.

There was nothing. Kai turned it off and then turned it on again. Still nothing. Just a message that he had no network connection and no reception. He looked up when Uruha nudged him. 

"That sigh mean there's problems..."

"No, not problems really. Just... Do you have any reception?"

Uruha grabbed his phone to check, then shook his head. "Nope. But who cares? This is like a mini-vacation!" He smiled happily. "Almost like being at one of those vacation resorts, an onsen, or something. Oh! Do you think they have a hot spring here?"

"They would have said then, wouldn't they?"

"Oh, yeah..." Uruha shrugged and finished his sake. "Still. No one to disturb us, just you and me and a futon."

Kai didn't have the heart to remind Uruha that the others in the band, plus their driver, were staying there as well. Uruha looked too happy, and if he wanted to pretend it was just the two of them, then Kai would play along. At least for one night. They needed it, with all the stress and pressure and lack of privacy during the tour.

He reached out and pushed Uruha down on his back on the floor, moving to straddle his hips. "Mmm, just you and me," Kai whispered.

**

It was still raining the next morning, the sky menacingly grey. But breakfast was nice and Kai was glad they also served coffee, otherwise there would have been no end to Aoi's complaining in the car.

Kai looked at his watch, making sure they weren't late. 9.30 still, no rush then. He frowned and checked it again. Hadn't it been 9.30 the last time he checked as well? He shook his hand a little, then studied the face of the watch. The hands didn't move. Great! He'd run out of batteries too. He made a mental note to fix that when they got to their next stop.

They all packed up their stuff, paid at the front desk, and were ready to leave. Their driver was trying to pile heir luggage on a small cart he'd found just inside the front door, probably so that he could drag it out to the car all at once and they could be on their way again as quickly as possible.

Kai flashed a quick smile at Uruha, walking beside him, and opened the door, looking forward to reaching the next city, the next live-house, the next live...

 

... He stepped into the lobby of the hotel, a little surprised at the old-fashioned style despite the fairly modern exterior. Oil lamps flickered in the dark corners. The old lady behind the counter looked up as he approached her. "Could we please have six rooms?" Kai asked. "Sorry to arrive so late."

"Oh, that's no problem," the woman said with a smile, pushing six keys to him over the counter. "The rain is really awful tonight, isn't it?"

* The End? *


End file.
